herofandomcom-20200223-history
Karma
Karma (Xi'an Coy Manh) is a fictional superheroine from Marvel Comics created by Chris Claremont and Frank Miller. Karma is a mutant with the ability to mentally possess other beings. A founding member of the New Mutants, she is one of the few confirmed and openly lesbian characters. She lost a leg and now has a cybernetic one in its place. History Karma is a mutant endowed with the ability to seize control of another's mind, though she has sometimes been depicted with other more extensive psionic abilities. The origin of the character relates to the Vietnam War, as she and her family were among the boat people fleeing the country shortly after the advent of Communism and in the wake of violence. Her Vietnamese origin contributes to two of her main traits—her Catholicism and her mastery of the French language, both of which stem from France's strong historical influence in Vietnam. Karma, in fact, speaks English with a French accent rather than a Vietnamese one. Xi'an Coy Manh grew up in war torn Vietnam, as her family travelled around the country where-ever her uncle, General Nguyen Ngoc Coy, was posted. She discovered her mutant power when a Viet Cong was about to kill her twin brother Tran Coy Manh. She possessed the soldier's mind, and commanded his body to move away from her brother. However, Tran realized that he shared the same mutant power and possessed the soldier after Xi'an had released him. Instead of moving the soldier away, Tran commanded the Viet Cong to smash his own head repeatedly against a wooden post, thereby killing the possessed soldier. Xi'an was appalled, and immediately refused to use her powers for personal gain like her brother. However, Tran shared this new knowledge and power with their uncle. The General vowed to protect his nephew and the two formed a dangerous partnership. When South Vietnam fell, General Nguyen arranged the evacuation. However, only he & Tran were on the transport, leaving Xi'an with her mother, father, and the younger twins Leong & Nga. The shattered family struggled to survive and fled Vietnam. Like many hundreds and thousands of other refugees they slowly sailed across the sea to reachAmerica. Xi'an had grown accustomed to using her possessing mutant powers to aid them in their escape. However, after months of traveling and starvation, Xi'an fell ill and was too weak to use her power against pirates. She could only watch in a half-daze as her father was murdered and both she and her mother were raped. It was soon after when they were saved by the American Armed Forces, but sadly on that day Xi'an's mother passed. Originally Xi'an and the twins were sent to live with their uncle & brother. The General approached Xi'an to work for him like Tran did, but she refused. She took the twins and found refuge with Father Bowen, who had been a soldier fighting in Vietnam & was sympathetic to their cause. He helped them find an apartment, secured employment for Xi'an and even arranged for her to start school. However, the General had the apartment ransacked and kidnapped Leong & Nga. That spurred Xi'an into action. Powers & Abilities Mutantion: Karma has the same mutation as her twin brother with occurred whenwhen they were 14 to 15 years old. Karma and Tran both have psychic and telepathic powers. *'Telepathy:' Karma's mutantion is exactly just like her brothers allowing both of them to read minds. *'Psychic Possession:' Karma's mutantion and Tan's mutantion give them the ability to enter into another person's mind. *'Mind Control: '''Karma's mutantion and her twin brother can take control another person through their mind. *'Sensory Link:' *'Psychic Shield:' *'Businesswoman:' Weaknesses *'Subordinate Personality:' Quotes FamilyTree *Unknown Parents - *Nguyen Ngoc Coy - He was a Vietnamese general and uncle of Karma. He became a businessman man running criminal organizations. *Tran Coy Manh - The twin mutant brother of Karma who decided to turn on his family and work for his uncle. Tran was killed by his sister but his conscience possessed her mind. *Da'o Coy Manh - She is the half mutant sister of Karma and her siblings. With the same powers of her other mutants siblings. Currently now deceased. *Leong Coy Manh - *Nga Coy Manh - Gallery Karma.jpg Karma_animated.jpg|Karma with other mutants in ''X-Men animated series Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Avengers Members Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Possessors Category:Hypnotists Category:Adventurers Category:Tragic Category:Egalitarian Category:X-Force Members Category:Vigilante Category:Loyal Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:New Mutants Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Superheroes